For an electronic cigarette in the prior art, an oil reservoir is generally mounted in an atomizer assembly that is arranged coaxially with a battery assembly. The oil reservoir and the battery assembly are in serial connection to each other from up to down. In this way, a cigarette body of the electronic cigarette is too long, and thus the electronic cigarette is inconvenient to carry. The whole appearance and the touch feeling of the electronic cigarette are therefore impacted. Besides, when the electronic cigarette in the prior art suffers a collision, a junction between the atomizer assembly and the battery assembly may be broken down easily, and thus the electronic cigarette is inconvenient to use. Furthermore, a smoke channel configured for the smoke to flow passes through the oil reservoir, and tobacco tar may be therefore leaked into the smoke channel. In this way, oil leaking may be occurred, smoke may be condensed when the tobacco tar is heated, and the tobacco tar may be sucked in during smoking.